The blessed
by distinctlydemigod
Summary: Kira Jackson's life takes new twists and turns as she discovers a new school, new friends, a new crush, and a new identity that comes with a lot of danger. T for swearing


I woke up to the sound of brakes screeching, a car laying on its horn, and a stream of shouted curses that my mom would NOT want me saying.

A lovely greeting to a lovely day.

I yawn and push my blonde curly hair out of my face, rub my eyes, and crawl to the other side of my king size bed, looking out the glass wall. I would be worried that some stalkerish psycho would be watching me, but that would be pretty hard to do when you live with your family in a huge penthouse on top of a 27 story building in New York City. I'm still getting used to the view of thousands of cars, buildings, people and plain old miles I can see by looking out my window. The sun is already in the sky, and it is making the river below me shimmer a bright, sky blue...too bad there are buildings everywhere, almost obscuring my view. My family and I just moved from a suburban Massachusetts town to the big city and let me tell you, there weren't curses like that being shouted under my window. It was a farm town full of horses, geniuses and CEOs. Just by looking out my window, I can tell you that this is NOT a farm town. I guess it will be harder for the Creeps to find me, so that's good, but otherwise, I'm not crazy about transferring into a high school half way through Sophomore year.

My white, luxurious sheets were almost begging me to stay with them, but I pushed them off my legs as I stood up on my bed, stretched, and jump jumped the 8 feet below me that my loft bed stood off the floor. I have a big room, being the oldest of two, and it was designed by my mom's friend who knew exactly what I wanted, weirdly enough, although I had never met her. It's a light teal, with a dark grey on one wall. The furniture is really unique, and is all white. There's a huge beanbag, a hammock and a hammock swing, which are next to the window wall, walls of shelves that rotate when I say to, and so much more. She even gave me a new, amazing closet full of crazy fashionable clothes, which is great. There are high ceilings and a chandelier, which somehow fits in with the other random attributes. One thing I love is that one of the turquoise walls has a huge picture colage. Most of it is of me and my family, and a few scattered pictures of me and my best friends from my old school, Lyla and Violet.

Lyla has bright, grass green eyes, coffee colored, curly hair and a way with anything mischievous. From her smile to her jokes to her pranks, you can see that she inherited looks from her mom but the insane heart of her dad. Our parents were friends from...high school I believe, and lyla basically grew up with me. Violet has indigo eyes and a smile that is infectious. Her kindness got her nicest person in 8 th grade superlatives, and its easy to see why. She is tan, loves nature, is a vegetarian, is thoughtful, pixie-like and has a heart shaped face with light brown hair framing it. We were the true trio, as the school called us. We balanced each other out easily, with my logic, loyalty and stupid bravery, Lyla's calm, happiness and mischief, and Violet's sweetness, emotionalness and open mindedness, we were a team. There were photos of us at Disney, where I dragged them to every water park, theme park, and Lego island. At each of our birthday parties. In the woods. Think of anywhere that a small town girl could go. That's where we went. I was bawling when we left, but we have still stayed in contact for the 5 days I've been gone. I look at the photos of my family. We definitely looks like the model family, so much that magazines had noticed. After that, we're famous! Fun! That's all sarcasm, sorry. With my parents being incredibly successful (and rich) for their ages, never having big fights, and having kids who were basically prodigies in the professions of both their parents, we were the 56th most influencial in Time Magazine. Our looks are nice too. My dad is 34, and is attractive in that dad kind of way, with a happy smile, sea green eyes, and black hair. He used to be an Olympic swimmer, breaking records by amazing amounts. After retiring from that, he became a successful marine biologist. My mom is also 34, is the owner of a huge architecture company, and still has time for me and my brother Alex. She has blonde curly hair, a tan, and grey eyes that tend to roll naturally when someone she doesn't want to listen to starts talking. Alex is in the 8th grade, and is popular, and even more so because I told him that if he became a jerky idiot, I would kick his aas, so he's the only nice guy in his group of friends. He is really funny, so he's a good brother. He got my dad's tall, muscular build, keeping it up with football, swim and baseball, and my dad's hair. He has my mom's piercing grey eyes. Girls fawn over him which freaks me out. I personally, however shadow this is, like the way I look, with a medium height, slim but curved body, long tan legs, brilliant blonde wavy long hair, and sea green eyes. I have high cheekbones, a few freckles across my nose and cheeks, red lips, dark long eyelashes, and perfect eyebrows. Mom calls it a blessing. I call it luck.

Today is my first day of school, so I start to get anxious. First impressions mean a lot, and I want to try to make mine acceptable. After showering, I choose a random hanger and look at the pre-designed outfit. It is a loose fitting charcoal grey top with a turquoise high waisted flare skirt. It has a pair of sandals that go with it. I throw it on, brush my hair, add crystal earrings that are the exact color of the skirt and are 2 inches long, and of course my locket. It is silver, but has been carved to look like lace with the utmost of precision. Inside it is a big flat emerald engraved with waves, which is the stomach of a diamond owl. All around that precious figure are bits of reflective sea shells. It is beautiful and meaningful and perfect. I always wear it. I look at myself in the mirror, deciding I would rather not teach myself how to do makeup on the first day of school, and slide down the railing of the big Beauty and the Beast like staircase.

Laughing as I pick myself of the ground, I go to the kitchen to scavenge for food. After a quick greeting to my mom and dad, both of whom found it necessary to wake up for this event of me and Alex going to a new school then go right back to bed, I pour cereal into two bowls. I get each of them ready and begin eating one. Alex stumbles down the stairs, a sleeping zombie, and takes my bowl without me doing anything but taking the extra from behind my back. He grins. We have this thing where we try to take the better made meals from each other that we make for ourselves. Usually I'm not so glad to give away my meal, but I decide to spare him the wrath of our mom when we're late. We make small talk while gulping down food and some smoothie type thing, and then get into the black convertible I got for my 16th birthday. My messenger bag seems to grow heavier as my stress grows stronger. This is lessened when me and Alex start jamming out to my dad's old favorite music. We do our awful dancing at every stop light and traffic jam. It was fun though, and made us loosen up. The feeling of dread returns when I saw a couple of kids on the sidewalk move and disclose a sign. Caution, school ahead. The parking lot has a lot of empty spots, and my car is easily the nicest one there. I feel awkwardly out of place as I see kids goofing off and fighting. Idiots. Welcome to Goode High! Here goes everything.

**Credit to where credit is due! I don't own anyone but my OC's, so all the Percy Jackson characters are Rick Riorden's**


End file.
